


Welcome to Hell

by Die_tbh



Series: Chaotic AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Oneshot, Probably ooc, Random & Short, but you do not get it, honestly idk man, some good old hand holding, there is context to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_tbh/pseuds/Die_tbh
Summary: This is how Korekiyo and Kazuichi met.... In Hell. Yeah that's basically it.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned), Shinguji Korekiyo & Soda Kazuichi
Series: Chaotic AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876783
Kudos: 5





	Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: My writing isn't that good so,,, sorry if you came into this expecting anything good. Secondly, it is probably very confusing to read and also it is short. I am not good in writing this perspective. Uhh hope you have fun reading it anyways.

Kazuichi opened up his pink eyes, slowly regaining consciousness. Where was he, he pondered to himself before noticing a shadow looming over his body. His head shot up towards the figure standing above him, a very tall person stood there, their face half masked. Kaz couldn’t see their face but knew it showed interest in him. 

“W-Who are you?” Kazuichi questioned the person. Their eyes squinted slightly before regaining it’s normal look.

“The name is Korekiyo Shinguji, you must be new around here.” Korekiyo spoke in a masculine voice. A man? Kaz was very confused, his appearance was a bit deceiving. Kazuichi nodded, leading Korekiyo to chuckle lightly before helping him up. Now they were both standing face to,,, chest. Kazuichi was unarguably much shorter than Korekiyo.  
They kind of just stood there,,, awkwardly before Kazuichi spoke up once again.

“So, where am I exactly?” He questioned Kiyo. Despite being masked Kaz could tell he had a smirk on his face.

“You’re in the deep depths of hell my friend, kehehehe!” He explained, spreading his arms dramatically.

“Y-YOU’RE LYING!” Kazuichi exclaimed defensively, he couldn’t be in HELL. 

“Hmmm, you do not believe me? Well that was to be expected,” Kiyo started “But there is no reason for you to think otherwise, don’t you remember how you got here?” he ended, a devilish look in his eye (haha devil in hell). ‘What was I doing before I got here?’ Kazuichi wonders to himself, he- he remembers it! 

He had just walked in on Kaito and Komaeda doing something gay, then he…. He got crushed to death by Komaeda’s giant hands. 

“THAT BASTARD KILLED ME!” Kazuichi yelled to no one. Korekiyo side eyed him, wondering what he meant by that but deciding not to go too into it.

“Well, I am here to lead you to the core of Hell, after all I’m the designated messenger of this place kehehehe.” Kiyo mentioned to Kaz, who seemed to be distracted by whatever it was that he was distracted by. Kiyo grabbed the tacky man's hand, making him break out of his manic state and look at him. Then he started to pull him down this long dark red road, it was very bleak, except for the few dead cacti that showed up every now and again. As they progressed down further the road, it started to get more and more cracked up. Just where were they going? Kaz was worried to find out what the core of hell would be like, and why did he end up here, he never committed any crimes or anything.

Finally they arrived towards a small village, which was not what Kazuichi expected at all, in fact, the village looked just like any other village, save for the unnatural red atmosphere that plagued the air. They soon made their way to a simple house, it wasn’t anything special but you could tell even from the outside that it was very inviting. Korekiyo gestured for Kazuichi to open the door, but alas, things were never that simple. The pink haired man pulled his hand away hastily, scowling a bit.

“T-This has to be one big prank right, I can’t be in Hell! W-Where are the cameras dude!” Kazuichi yelled, obvious panic in his tone but he tried to hide it, failing obviously. Kiyo’s eyes went dark, covering Kazuichi in a serious gaze, Kaz shuddered in fear but attempted to stay grounded.

“Prank? Who do you take me for? Some simpleton demon, show some respect to me, I am your saviour after all.” He said, in a calloused tone. Saviour? Kazuichi wanted to know what he meant by that but before he could ask Kiyo shoved him into the house, making him thud on the ground. The tall man slithered in after, leaving a stunned Kazuichi on the floor. He walked over to the table, grabbing some document papers that were left on it and proceeding to sit on the couch. The inside was nothing like the outside. The walls were dark, plastered in fake roses and posters. The distinct smell of leather and rope bounced from everywhere, a slight hint of coffee following after, it wasn’t at all inviting, at least to Kaz.

Kiyo flicked through the papers as Kazuichi took the time to let his environment set in, was he going to be living here? Kiyo sipped some coffee from his cup, where did he get that from? His eyes landed on the eyesore that was Kazuichi. Setting his cup down he gestured to Kaz to move over to him, his yellow eyes piercing his skin. Kazuichi complied out of pure fear and sat down next to the modestly covered man. He leaned in over to Kaz, displaying the documents in front of them both.

“As you can see, my village has no houses left to rent,” he spoke up in his mysterious voice “however, if you wish, you can stay here with me until you feel the need to leave.” He offered. Leave…? Kazuichi nervously looked around, he didn’t really want to stay in a place like this.  
“I understand if you do not wish to take the offer, however I would regret doing that.” Kiyo said. Was he telling the truth? Kazuichi felt slightly threatened, as if saying no would make him suffer more than he already felt he was.

“Okay,,, I’ll take up your offer, dude.” He finally replied after what had seemed like a long time. Kiyo’s face lightened up, he put a bandaged hand on Kaz’s cheek and caressed it. He moved his face closer to Kaz’s, bringing his masked mouth up to his ear.

“You will not regret your decision, Kazuichi Souda.” He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to rarepair hell bitch. Also, I'll probably add more onto this au if I ever get my ass up and write again. However, it will most likely be time skips and maybe out of order idk. My writing motivation is very little. 
> 
> Why did you read this it sucks.


End file.
